User blog:Horrorpony11/User Fanfic: How Not To Survive The Zombie Apocalypse
CHARACTERS: ::Utkar'' Mikaelsen: '' A normally lone survivor who meets a group kind enough to take him in. He was a Mechanic before the outbreak. CNF (character not finished. These characters will be finished after being introduced.) ::'Xax ''Ashton: The leader of the group. A doctor before the outbreak, ''Xax met with a group who took him in, and quickly became the respected leader. Easy to work with, he loves to help however he can. His main weapon is a small pistol, but since he is not fond of guns, he carries at least 3 scalpels at all times.' ::'Emilia Wayward: This dangerous SMG wielding girl is happy to do most of the fighting, as long as it's for those she loves. In this case, that would be her step-sister Billie and her boyfriend Blake. She is not afraid to kill or destroy any opponents in her way, but is a very friendly person and will help those in need.' ::'Zee Bemten: A survivor who joined the group shortly after the outbreak. Useful with swords, he uses a katana and throwing knives to stop his foes. Being unemployed before the outbreak, this man knows not of responsibility and is hard to be trusted''' ::Blake Singterson: Blake is the boyfriend of Emilia. After losing his parents in the outbreak, He sought refuge in ''Emilia's ''arms. The two soon ended up falling in love. He would gladly die for Emilia, and ''wont ''let anything come between the two. His weapon of choice is a staff. He prefers to incapacitate human foes rather than kill them. ::Billie Targaryen: Step-Sister of Emilia, This girl prefers not to take action, but to sit back and provide moral support. She has no weapon and does not know how to fight. She ensures everything runs well in the community. ::Villains! ::Cait Targaryen: CNF ::Hannah Booke: CNF ::Jack Silenzio CNF ::Aria Coffeeina: CNF :: ::Introduction ::It started small. A small breakout. Thats all some people thought it was. The government tried to hide it. To keep people from catching word, but nothing stays quiet forever. People found out that the dead were rising. People tried to stay calm, but in a matter of days, all hell broke loose. People started looting, riots, arson, murder.... All this just helped the infection grow. Xax Ashton was in his office, trying to cope with what he had seen. He had failed an operation. A victim of a car crash, the patient suffered from 3 broken ribs and heavy internal bleeding. Xax could not focus, and lost his patient. He sat there for a while. This was his 3rd failed operation in his carrer. It was hard having to break the news to sobbing families. Families that would never have that family member and friend back again. Xax rose from his chair, when he heard movement behind him. The patient was up. Xax rushed over, confused on how the heart rate monitor AND himself could not detect a pulse before. Xax looked at the patient, but something was wrong. Her eyes still had that glazed over look a corpse has. She was pale as one too. Xax called out to her, but no reponse other than a small growl. The patient stood up and looked at Xax. Xax looked back, confused. The patient lunged for xax. Xax, Caught off-guard, hit the ground. The patient was trying to kill him. He called for help, but nothing came. He saw it, this was the end for him. A crazed patient would hill himn with barred teeth. Xax looked over, and saw a scalple from a fallen medical table. He reached out, trying to grasp the blade while fighting off the patient with his other hand. Finally, he grabbed the blade and stabbed the patient right through the eye. It went limp. Xax crawled out, horrified at what he had done. He looked into the hall to see if anyone was there. The halls were empty. He contined down the halls, trying to find someone to help calm his nerves. maybe tell him it was not his fault. He then heard voices. ::Chapter 1 ::Xax heard voices. He was not sure if they were real or in his mind. He knew of cases of PTSD where they begin to hear voices not unlike schizophrenia. And if almost being killed by a dead patient was not traumatic enough then... He countinued through the empty hallways and he voices got louder. "Oh my god! What the hell were those things?!" One female voice said. "Calm down." Said a male voice. "I am sure there is a reasonable explination for this. Besides, the government will probably be looking for anyone who could not get out during the evacuation." Evacuation? Xax was confused. He looked at the time and saw it was 6:37. He failed the operation at 11:00. He realised that he must have fallen asleep after breaking the news to the weeping woman and he husband. Xax would never forget the look that man gave him. If looks could kill then Xax would not be here now. He kept walking towards the voices, hoping they were friendly. He decended a stairwell and turned through a door. The first thing he saw was a gun pointed towards his head. Category:Blog posts